This invention relates to a heat insulating material in the form of a plate or sheet.
Heat insulators are generally used for minimizing energy loss or for protection from heat damage caused by heat transfer by conduction. In an injection molding machine, for example, a heat insulator is provided between each of a pair of male and female molds and the corresponding supporting plate so as to minimize the loss of thermal energy by heat transfer from the molds to the supporting plates.